Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer/French
The French lyrics for "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "Les deux complices (Mungo Jerry et Rumpleteaser)" Mungo Jerry et Rumpleteazer Forment un sinistre couple de chats Connus comme saltimbanques et baratineurs Fildéferistes, jongleurs et coetera... Notre réputation sûrement est faite Dans tout l'quartier, de jasmin à passy De la rue d'la Pompe à la Muette C'est là qu'on zone, le jour et la nuit On est tous en famille, on se met à table Aujourd'hui dimanche on va bien se régaler Un gigot flageolets, quoi de plus délectable Quand la cuisiniére arrive décomposée D'une voix consternée la pauvrette s'écrie Nous dînerons avec les chevaux de bois Tout a disparu, l'gigot s'est évanoui Et la famille s'écrie: C'est cet horrible chat Etait-ce Mungo Jerry ou Rumpleteazer La plupart du temps on en restera là! Mungo Jerry et Rumpleteazer S'entendent vraiment comme des larrons en foire C'est peut-être un bien ou peut-être un malheur Ca dépend comment on raconte l'histoire Est-ce un ouragan, un courant d'air Qui donc peut jurer avoir vu de ses yeux? Ou Mungo Jerry ou Rumpleteazer? Si c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre! À moins qu'ce soit les deux! Dans la cuisine on entend "splatch" Ou dans la penderie un effroyable "scratch" Puis dans le salon on entend "ping" Je crois que le vase a cessé d'être "ming" Et la famille de dire: Quel chat a fait ça? C'était: Mungo Jerry et Rumpleteazer Il n'ya, a rien d'autre à dire, ça s'est passe comme ça! Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Mungojerrie et Rumpleteazer" rire Chut ! rire Chut ! Mungojerrie et Rumpleateazer Deux chats connus comme le duo d'enfer Connus comme deux clowns, comme deux transformistes Ou funambules, deux gymnastes hors pair Si nous sommes connus dans toute la ville Nous habitons sur Victoria Square C'est le terrain de chasse où l'on se faufile Même si nous avons aussi d'autres tanières Si les tapisseries dans l'entrée tombent en ruines Si la cave n'est plus qu'un grand champ de mines Si une tuile ou deux se décrochent du toit Plongeant la maison dans la pluie et le froid Ou si tous les tiroirs se retrouvent par terre Et si vos chaussettes sont toutes célibataires Ou lors d'un cocktail si l'une des dames A perdu son collier - mais quel drame ! La famille dira toujours "C'est cet horrible chat ! Était-ce Mungojerrie ou Rumpleteazer ?" Et neuf fois sur dix, on en reste là Mungojerrie et Rumpleteazer Ont du bagout et beaucoup de toupet Deux chats très efficaces, deux voleurs sans scrupules Deux grands cambrioleurs mais jamais suspects Nous habitons sur Victoria Square On ne peut pas dire qu'on se tue à la tâche On nous donne le Bon Dieu, et sans confession Même les policiers nous caressent les moustaches C'est dimanche, toute la famille va se mettre à table On s'apprête à faire un festin de diable Une pièce du boucher ! Parfaitement cuite ! Mais le chef entre en scène la mine déconfite Il parle en silence(?), se reprend et sanglotte Qu'il ne reste plus rien hormis trois échalotes La pièce de boeuf s'est envolée comme ça ! La famille dira encore "C'est cet horrible chat ! Était-ce Mungojerrie ou Rumpleteazer ?" Et neuf fois sur dix, on en reste là Mungojerrie et Rumpleteazer L'équipe de choc qui tire les ficelles Si parfois vous vous dites "Je n'ai pas eu de chance" Si parfois vous vous dites "La météo s'en mêle" C'est que l'on détruit tout comme deux tornades Mais sans jamais rien faire devant vos yeux "Était-ce Mungojerrie ou Rumpleteazer ?" Avez-vous pensé qu'on puisse tout faire à deux ? Dans toutes les pièces tout n'est que fracas Des "boums" et des "bangs" et des bruits qu'on ne dit pas Soudain au salon on entend comme un "bing" Dites adieu à ce vase qui n'a plus rien d'un Ming Oh oh ! Oups ! rire La famille se demandera lequel a fait "chat" ça C'était Mungojerrie ! Et Rumpleteazer ! On vise le dix sur dix, on n'en restera pas là Ils visent le dix sur dix, ils n'en resteront pas là Category:Musical Numbers